Omegle Fever
by BangKai mumumu
Summary: demam omegle oleh 3 orang sahabat baekhyun kyungsoo sehun
1. Chapter 1

Omegle Fever

.

.

.

.

Cast : Baekhyun , Kyungsoo , Sehun (other cast menyul)

Genre : temukan sendiri

warning : hujan typo

.

.

.

Gue seorang gadis dengan mata belok hidup dikelas yang absurd nan awkward. Gue pendiam gak cerewet. Tapi ya whateverlah itu pendapat gue. Nih ye dikelas gue lagi pada demam omegle. Tau ah apa gara-gara temen sebangku gue si Bacon hobi nyari bule lewat omegle. Eh malah gue ikutan suka main omegle. Biasanya kalo pada main omegle itu suka pake wifi sekolah yang somplak lemot juga, jaringan wifinya kadang-kadang gak sampe kelas gue. Kadang connect trus tiba-tiba disconnet. Et dah gue bayar spp ama uang gedung gapernah telat juga wifinya sompalk kek gini.

Okedeh maap gue malah curhat masalah wifi. Gue ama bacon itu duduk sebangku. Gue akuin nilai dikelas si bacon entu emang rangking satu mulu. Bahasa inggrisnya juga bagus sih, tuh anak pengen dapet bule umur 30an, gila kan tuh anak mau nikah umur 28 lagi. Pengen di bilang perawan tua kali yak. Wkwkwk

Gue kalo kesekolah males bawa laptop, berat euy. Sehun hampir tiap hari bawa laptop mulu. Oiya sehun mah bandar film, tuh anak hobi donlot pilem, mulai dari pilem jaman dono indro kasino sampe nyang film jaman suster push up(?)

"Baek, Bu Ginseng hari ini masuk gak?"

"Nape kyung ? semoga aja sih gak masuk, lagi males gue sama akuntasi."

"gue lagi males nih." Tiba-tiba ada guru dipintu kelas gue. Mendadak diem deh semua muridnya.

"anak-anak bu sohee ndak masuk, ini ada tugas bikin jurnal penyesuaian di buku besar nggih" ucap bu taeyon

"oke siap gas pol ngerjain" teriak suho dari pojok kelas

Hmmm suho semangat amat suruh ngitung duit. Dasar akuntasi freak.

"eh kyungsoo lo kenapa melonggo gitu? Eh gue lagi main omegle nih, pengen cari bule."

"hiiii gue doain dapet bule horny wkawkawkawka"

"lu kok gitu sih kyung, jahat lo"

"serah gue dong hakhakhak, hun laptop lo nih dipake bacon main omegle"

"gue uda ijin minjem sama sehun :P"

"gue ikutan dong baek"

"nah loh akhirnya nimbrung juga deh"

"iye gue bosen , lagian tugas bu ginseng tadi kagak dikumpulin"

"eh kyung nih ada yang nyapa gue"

**Stranger : hi**

**You : hi ^^**

**Stranger : asl**

**You : 17 f asian**

**Starnger : cool do u sexy girl ?**

**DISCONNECT**

"OMOOOO gila nih omegle gue pengen dapet bule horny mulu"

"behahahaha cian deh lu baek, niat lo jelek kali makanya dapet kek gitu wkwkwk"

"eh ini ada lagi, semoga dapet yang cakep kagak pervert"

**You : hi ^^**

**Stranger : hello**

**You : asl**

**Stranger : 20 M**

**Stranger : asl**

**You : f 17**

**Stranger : from ?**

**You : Asian , hbu ?**

**Stranger : Africa**

**You : cool**

**Stranger : thx , what your name? **

**You : I'm Kyungsoo**

**Stranger : I'm Kai , hi kyunggso nice to meet you**

**Stranger is typing...**

TBC

Bagaimana readers ? ini masih akan lanjut kekeke

Beri akuh pendapat kalian ne?

Maafkan author yang absurd cerintanya xD

Review ? ne ? love readers mumumu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Omegle Fever

Cast : Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun (other cast menyusul)

Genre : temukan sendiri , Gender Switch (auhor gak cuat kalo yaoi xD mian /bow/)

Waring : hujan typo , _**sedia payung sebelum typo**_

.

.

.

.

**You : hi ^^**

**Stranger : hello**

**You : asl**

**Stranger : 20 M**

**Stranger : asl**

**You : f 17**

**Stranger : from ?**

**You : Asian , hbu ?**

**Stranger : Africa**

**You : cool**

**Stranger : thx , what your name? **

**You : I'm Kyungsoo**

**Stranger : I'm Kai , hi kyunggso nice to meet you**

**You : nice to meet you too**

Disamping itu , "baek, lo kok jahat sih" ucap kyungsoo jengkel

"jahat nape kyung ?"

"lo kok ngaku-ngaku kyungsoo? Nama lo kan baekhyun bukan kyungsoo?"

"behahahaha serah gue dong"

"eh sumpah gue do'ain lo ntar pulang nabrak truk"

"do'a jelek gak akan dikabulin sama Sang Pencipta"

"do'a orang teraniaya dikabulin weeeeeeek :p"

**Stranger : hellooooooooooooo**

**You : eh sorry I'm here **

**Stranger : what are doing ?**

**You : just stay at class**

**Stranger : class ?**

**You : yes , why ?**

**Stranger : I disturb u ?**

**You : nonono **

**Stranger : where do u life ? **

**You : ASIAN**

"kyung ini demi luhaaaaaan kai kepo bingit"

"su to the kur to the rin ! SUKURIN!"

DAN BAEKHYUN PUN MEMASANG MELAS FACE PADA KYUNGSOO

**Stranger : okai , I will guess**

**You : OKAI**

"baek lo kenapa , tu laptopnya sehun caps locknya jebooool jeng"

"diem deh kyung, plis lo diem okai"

**Stranger : do u korean ?**

**You : YES , YOU RIGHT AND YOU VERY SMART**

"baek, lo sehat?"

"kagak obat gue habis -_-"

"lo gak takut apa kalo si kai afrika itu kege-eran sama elu?"

"ngapain takut coba, ini kan kai taunya kyungsoo bukan baekhyun behahahahaha"

Kyungsoo POV

Gue sedih. Gue kaga tau apa yang dipikirin baekhyun. Gue kagak tau harus gimana. Masa iya gue kyungsoo cewe yang aduhai ngalahin hyuna eonni yang aduhai syalala sama bule afrika. Kalo iya entu bule afrika tjakep kaya bapaknya punya perusahaan kyak aburizal bakri ato gak gitu bapaknya obama ato gak mamahnya ratu elisabeth. Ini bule afrikaaaaa broh bule afrikaaa pasti dia item gak kebayang ntar kalo dia jalan sama gue trus gak sengaja ketemu mantan-mantan gue mau ditaruh mana muka gue jeeeeeeng aduh gue pusing mana make up luntur kek gini. Ntar pamor gue turun sebage ketua paduan suara. Hiks tisu mana tisu. Gue butuuuuh tissueeeee. Yaudah gue lap pake dasi aja ingus gue.

Kyungsoo POV end

**Stanger : thankyou very much kyungsoo mumumu**

**You : YOU'RE WELCOME**

**Stranger : i'm korean too. My fatther from korean**

Dikelas semua perhatian tertuju pada BAEKHYUN

"OMOOOOOOOOOOOO DEMI SUHO JADI MLARAT EMAKNYA KAI ORANG KOREA TJOY , KYUNG LO JAN NGELAMUN!"

"eh ada apa sih? Kok lo treak-treak ? plisseu baek, ntar gue kena kopok syndrome kek cem-cemannye si chanyeol"

"cem-cemannye chanyeol sunbae kan gue kyung !"

"idih noh tuh si kris sunbae"

BAEKHYUN PUN ASYIK OMEGELAN LAGI DENGAN BULE AFRIKA KAI DAN TAK MENGHIRAUKAN OMONGAN KYUNGSOO /kyungsoo pundung/

**Stranger : I'm Kim Jong In , hbu Kyungsoo-ssi ?**

**You : Do Kyungsoo imnida ^^ btw lo bisa ngomong bahasa gue kan ;;)**

**Stranger : bisa dong , lagian gue tiap lebaran pulang kampung juga**

**You : ooh , kampung lo daerah mana ? trus mamah lo asli korea juga gak ?**

TBC

Halooo readers mumumu muucih uda mampir ke fanfic ku eaps /kiss bye/ /tebar fan service/

Kenalin nih author , panggil aja author "Chenoa"

Naneun Chenoa imnida ^^

Bagaimana menurut kalian readerdeul lanjutan omegel fever? Ternyata papanya bang kai orang korean lho.

**Balasan review :**

**Park Yeon Ah : **kan yang bocah omegle baekhyun. Pake wifi kan gratis atuh kaga usah paketan ntar boros pulsa xD mumumu :*

**Yeolli wu : **nanti ditunggu ya , ini cerita jalan terus kalo ada inspirasi langsung nulis hehehe mumumu :*

**ArraHyeri : **sayangku bang kai 20% darah afrika ini udah ane panjangin 0,1 mm :D mumumu :*

**Baekyeolish :** sik asik sik asik yang digoyang digoyang xD mumumu :*

**Choi Min Gi : **ngakak pake guling guling gak ? *bbuing bbuing* noh uda ane panjangin 0,1 mm muaaach mumumu :*

**Sehunsky : **apakah ini kaisoo? Hmmm author sendiri kurang tahu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab eaps ;;) thanks mumumu :*

**Bonggogi : **ini uda lanjut ^^ ngakak jumawa apaan ya? mumumu :*

**Freak-maknae : **yo cikidaw cikidaw kai item mempeso mengklepek klepekkan hati qoeh wifi sekolah kyungsoo sering connect disconnect , iye ini cewe. Kaihun? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab ;;) mumumu :*

** 1903 : **kai itu engga berkulit gelap kok ^^ itu kalo kmu pake kaca mata item trus liat kai, makanya jadi gelap xD mumumu :*

**Gue :** berdarah 20% dari afrika :D mumumu :*

**Park RI Yeon : **aduuh kok kamu nuduh authornya suka main omegle sieh ? T^T author sedih butuh pundaknya mas chanyeol :p hakhakhak jongong sayang chenoa xD mumumu :*


End file.
